1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel mounting structure for a tape bonding machine, tape inspection apparatus, etc.
2. Prior Art
A prior art tape supply device used, for example, in a tape bonding machine is shown in FIG. 6.
A tape supply section 10 and a tape accommodation section 20 which have roughly the same structure are provided on either side of the tape bonding machine 30. A tape 31 and a spacer tape 32 are wound together on a tape supply reel 11, and a spacer tape take-up reel 15 takes up the spacer tape 32 when the tape 31 is reeled off. A tape take-up reel 21 takes up the tape 31 together with the spacer tape 32 which is fed out of the spacer tape supply reel 25. Guide rollers 12 and 22 guide the tape 31, and tension rollers 13 and 23 apply tension to the tape 31 so that the tape 31 is kept horizontally.
Rotatable tension rollers 13 and 23 are attached to the ends of dancer arms 17 and 27 which are rotatably mounted on supporting shafts 16 and 26. Springs 18 and 28 are attached at the opposite ends of the dancer arms 17 and 27 so that the tension rollers 13 and 23 can apply tension to the tape 31 via the springs 18 and 28.
With the above structure, the tape 31 from the tape supply reel 11 is fed into the bonding machine 30 via the guide roller 12, the tension roller 13 and the guide 14. The tape 31 is inspected or used (for bonding) by the bonding machine 30 and then taken up by the tape take-up reel 21 via the guide 24, the tension roller 23 and the guide roller 22. The spacer tape 32 on the tape supply reel 1 is separated from the tape 31 and taken up by the spacer tape take-up reel 15. When the tape 31 is wound on the tape take-up reel 21, the spacer tape 33 which is supplied from the spacer tape supply reel 25 is also wound on the take-up reel 21.
Tape supply/take-up structures of this type are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai Nos. 58-165335 and 63-20846, and one of the conventional ways to mount tape supply and tape take-up reels in a wire bonding machine is shown in FIG. 5.
More specifically, a reel shaft 43 is fastened to the output shaft 42a of a motor 42. The motor 42 is mounted to the base plate 40 of the bonding machine via a bracket 41. A reel 44 and spacers 45 and 46, which are used for a reel width adjustment, are mounted on the reel shaft 43 so that they are on both sides of the reel 44. The reel 44 and spacers 45 and 46 are secured on the reel shaft 43 by a stopper 47 which is rotatably installed at the end of the reel shaft 43.
In this prior art structure, a space which would be derived from the difference between the width of the reel and the length of the reel shaft 43 used for reel mounting is compensated (or filled) by the spacers 45 and 46. Accordingly, when a reel of different width is used, the spacers need to be replaced with those which can suit the new reel. In other words, different size spacers are necessary for reels of different sizes, and they must be stored near the bonding machine. Also, the spacers need to be replaced every time the reel of a different size is used.